Radori
General Radori is a user on the GameFAQS message boards. He's known for posting in the SSB4 Wii U board. He hates rolls. Notability? Radori is one of the leading Eye Sack supporters and started his first thread ever made it to 500 posts. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69047602 If there is an Eye Sack topic, he is in it. (Provided he isn't warned.) Radori also was one of the firestarters for the lengendary thread I gotta say and was lucky enough to get the 500th post. Radori is the creator for the SmashFAQs Xat room. http://xat.com/SmashFAQs Radori was the fire starter for the Gematsu Wars threads that appeared on the forums. The mods have made quick work of those threads, however. He also has got two back to back 500 topics on 7/13/2014 giving him a total of four. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69047602 (First thread ever) http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69632002 (7/13/2014) 250 posts in 55 minutes. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69636434 (7/13/2014) 2 hours and 42 minutes. Here's the wiki to it! http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69750844 Part of the Save a Smasher series! Personality and Board Radori makes snarky comments but he's generally a good guy at heart and enjoys being helpful. He usually is found partaking in discussions about competitive play, in any thread about Eye Sack or he's being a real meme. He also has a strange obsession/gimmick with getting the 2nd post, 51st, 69th, 101st, 151st, etc. in threads and will announce when he gets it. He says "Rise" to bump a thread instead of bump or he will say the Up Special Move of a character's moveset. Radori is actually somewhat of a ladies man. He also has the power to make any male bow down to his will Goals for SSB4 Radori is excited to find out the more technical skils in SSB4. Radori enjoys being a competitive Smasher but is willing to play with any and all people. He wants to help others improve at the game while ascending to the top of players himsef. Chosing to main Kirby along with sub-maining Greninja, Robin and Lucina, Radori wants to get good enough to get sponsored in SSB4. Trivia Radori is the best player in the Wii fighting game Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. Radori won back to back national tournaments for the game in 2012 and 2013. He's also a very strong player in Persona 4 Arena and is one of the better netplay players. Radori did in fact get his alias from combining Rasengan and Chidori back when he enjoyed watching Naruto. Radori is also older than you think he is. In fact, he's over 9000. Radori is also now a host of the Super Smash FAQs Interviews. Radori is a flawless user This is now a fact. The mods agree. Others beg to differ. User Interaction Himself '- Radori thinks Radori is a cool guy and doesn't afraid of anything. He's a part of the SmashFAQs Plastics along with Ghasts, Shaneikua, Sakuraffe, Nielicus and SmashingBros. He's not sure how to feel about this yet. He is also part of The Bomb Squad with GoddessRosal1na, Bellagio and MandyMooMooo. [[Magical-Soul|'Magical-Soul]]' '- A user who Radori had good memories with. energyman2289 - Radori and energyman are cool as . Radori now sees energyman as a little brother. They enjoy chatting on Skype and having a good time discussing the insanity of the board. Radori and energy were the brains behind the alt that appeared during the GoddessRosa1inapocalypse being GoddessCarl1sle. This was easily the greatest of the Goddess alts. He is also one of the hosts for the Super Smash FAQs Interviews, which is now discontinued because no recording software and who knows when the Carl is gonna get his skype back? [[Divine shadow|'Divine_shadow']]' '- One of Radori's favorite kouhai, young Divine agrees with pretty much everything Radori says while having quite the voice of his own. Pretty great kid. Aero-Mach '- First started off as enemies due to his aggressive way of posting, Radori and Aero now see eye to eye. Leaders of the buff Marth and Lucina campaign on SmashFAQs. '''CuddlyDoll '- Cuddly is Radori's boo. It's that simple. 'MegaPidgey '- Radori agrees with Lady Pidgey on just about everything. She's one of Radori's favorite users as anyone who shares Radori's ideals is automatically amazing. She's actually Radori's alt. '''BurnedPotatoes- Radori thinks BP is absolutely hilarious. He started "Ridley" posting because of him. Earthmaster3 - Radori holds Earthmaster in high regard due to being another leading Isaac supporter and an overall cool guy. He's the co-creator of the Isaac Inn thread. LordCarlisle - Radori respects Carlisle's devotion to Ghirahim since he isn't noted for trolling and actually cares about his inclusion and proves so with legit arguments about it. Radori also respect the fact that Carlisle never comes across as nasty if he doesn't agree with something that is said. Radori always laughs when a Ghirahim topic as he knows Carlisle will show up in it. We also enjoy our Skype conversations. He's one of the other 2 hosts of the Super Smash FAQs Interviews [[ComeOnToadette|C'''omeOnToadette]]' - She's a sweetheart with a gimmick of supporting a wonderful character being Toadette Bless her heart. <3. '''DMC_Trixie' - Radori and Trixie got off on the wrong foot due to Trixie attacking Radori, but they talked it out and are pretty cool. Radori is willing to help out Trix when the time is right. They are cool people with each other. Pretty solid Smash player. NintendoIsBeast '- This guy right there. Radori has had many issues with this user but it turns out they do share similar ideals. Mainly around the idea of characters being cut or not cut. After losing the bet about the reveal on 7/14/2014, NIB is now Radori's senpai. 'Shaneikua - She is a Queen and is too awesome for making the Wiki. One of the Plastics. They call each other bae and say other y things to each other on occasion. Ghasts - Radori thinks Ghasts is a but Ghasts is still pretty cool. One of the fabulous Plastics. Nielicus - Another fabulous Plastic. #Radoricus SmashingBros - A pretty logical and laid back guy. One of the first known users Radori interacted with. Member of the Plastics. soothsayer77 - Radori is very grateful to soothsayer for lighting the flame that fueled the fire in the I gotta say thread. Radori had tons of laugh in the course of that topic's 3 hour history. User728 '''- 728 is the greatest troll there is on SmashFAQs. He is always right no matter how good another argument is against him and people fall for his topics on a daily basis. Please come back, 728. '''To be Continued... Gallery Tropori.png|Tropori Radori Icon.png|Radori as the Customer Service Donkey Kong.gif|Rolldori juicy_watermelon_wallpaper.jpg|Fruit of the Radori kentucky-fried-chicken_276188.jpg|Meal of the Radori Kool-aid-mobile-wallpaper.jpg|Drink of the Radori PurpleDrank.jpg|Drank of the Radori Donkey Kong.png|Brother of the Radori RadoriKong.jpg|Radori Kong Category:Users Category:ChibiDialga's Harem Category:Brawl veterans Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Radori's Relatives Category:The DK Crew Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Kongs Category:Skype Users